The background description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
A constant challenge for organizations is how to best utilize the talents of its members. With each individual member within an organization comes a unique set of strengths and weaknesses that can affect how the individual member performs their respective functions, thus affecting the organization as a whole. The development of an organization's members can be costly in terms of time and financial investments. Additionally, organizational development at a member level can often result in management becoming individual coaches for each member or making near-sighted or otherwise “one-off” decisions about its members. Unfortunately, this approach results in a lack of focus of the organization as a whole.
Others have put forth effort towards increasing the effectiveness of an organization's individuals. For example:
Non-patent literature publication titled “Learning Path is Simple”, published Jun. 28, 2013, discusses the NoviCraft game for team-building by having participants perform team-based problem scenarios. However, this publication lacks discussion as to how any evaluation or suggestion for management of the individuals with respect to the group as a whole, including any long-term team-building as a projection of the individuals as assets.
Non-patent literature publication titled “Team Talk” by Wessex Simulations, published Jun. 28, 2013 discusses a board game directed toward team-building via teamworking, communication and group awareness. The game does not discuss a future projection or direction regarding maximizing a team as a collection of individual assets. Additionally, the game lacks the incorporation of an organization management or leadership perspective, as it appears to be directed to team-building via the team members themselves.
International patent application publication WO 00/13160 to Mellander discusses the simulation of a business process for a company, including representation of employee professional and social skills. However, Mellander lacks discussion of optimization or future development the talents of the employees with regard to a group.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,983,945 to DiBernardino, et al, issued Jul. 19, 2011, discusses evaluating an organization's human assets via an index value based on human capital productivity and return on investment. However, DiBernardino lacks discussion of the future development of the organization's human assets. Further, DiBernardino lacks any discussion of a game or simulation environment.
All publications identified herein are incorporated by reference to the same extent as if each individual publication or patent application were specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
The following description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
In some embodiments, the numbers expressing quantities of ingredients, properties such as concentration, reaction conditions, and so forth, used to describe and claim certain embodiments of the invention are to be understood as being modified in some instances by the term “about.” Accordingly, in some embodiments, the numerical parameters set forth in the written description and attached claims are approximations that can vary depending upon the desired properties sought to be obtained by a particular embodiment. In some embodiments, the numerical parameters should be construed in light of the number of reported significant digits and by applying ordinary rounding techniques. Notwithstanding that the numerical ranges and parameters setting forth the broad scope of some embodiments of the invention are approximations, the numerical values set forth in the specific examples are reported as precisely as practicable. The numerical values presented in some embodiments of the invention may contain certain errors necessarily resulting from the standard deviation found in their respective testing measurements.
Unless the context dictates the contrary, all ranges set forth herein should be interpreted as being inclusive of their endpoints and open-ended ranges should be interpreted to include only commercially practical values. Similarly, all lists of values should be considered as inclusive of intermediate values unless the context indicates the contrary.
As used in the description herein and throughout the claims that follow, the meaning of “a,” “an,” and “the” includes plural reference unless the context clearly dictates otherwise. Also, as used in the description herein, the meaning of “in” includes “in” and “on” unless the context clearly dictates otherwise.
The recitation of ranges of values herein is merely intended to serve as a shorthand method of referring individually to each separate value falling within the range. Unless otherwise indicated herein, each individual value is incorporated into the specification as if it were individually recited herein. All methods described herein can be performed in any suitable order unless otherwise indicated herein or otherwise clearly contradicted by context. The use of any and all examples, or exemplary language (e.g. “such as”) provided with respect to certain embodiments herein is intended merely to better illuminate the invention and does not pose a limitation on the scope of the invention otherwise claimed. No language in the specification should be construed as indicating any non-claimed element essential to the practice of the invention.
Groupings of alternative elements or embodiments of the invention disclosed herein are not to be construed as limitations. Each group member can be referred to and claimed individually or in any combination with other members of the group or other elements found herein. One or more members of a group can be included in, or deleted from, a group for reasons of convenience and/or patentability. When any such inclusion or deletion occurs, the specification is herein deemed to contain the group as modified thus fulfilling the written description of all Markush groups used in the appended claims.
Thus, there is still a need for systems and methods of educating and developing an organization's management of its members in an engaging and effective manner, whereby the members of an organization can be managed as short-term and/or long-term assets to the organization.